Utility vehicles, such as, for example, lawn and garden tractors and mowers, have traditionally relied upon internal combustion engines as the prime mover transferring power through mechanical linkages. Alternatively, some utility vehicles have employed electric power supplies to provide power to one or more electric motors that may directly or indirectly drive one or more vehicle wheels to propel the vehicle. All of these vehicles incorporate various forms and levels of control, depending upon the vehicle type, drive type, their functional features, and other design aspects. Electric drive utility vehicles have emerged as viable alternatives to internal combustion utility vehicles, particularly due to rising oil and fuel prices. With the advancement of these vehicle types and their functionality, various problems and needs have arisen or remain unresolved.
This disclosure is directed to addressing various problems and needs in the general area of utility vehicle control system packaging and assemblies.